


If You Need Me

by DNAGraceless



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Hayes is learning how to open up, Hayes needs a hug, non sexual sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Tess gets a late night all from a crying Hayes and comes to the rescuejust a bit of girlfriend fluff





	

Last night wasn’t what she imagined their first night going to bed would be. Hayes had called just before midnight after yet another one of her mother’s campaign events, asking Tess to come over. She sounded so completely miserable and lost Tess couldn’t even get annoyed at the late hour, dressing and driving to the apartment in record time, the slightest spark of warmth in her chest with the knowledge that Hayes had called her in her hour of need.

They had been dating for about five months, but it had taken less than a few weeks for Tess to realise that letting other people privy to any kind of personal information was a big no-no for Hayes. She wouldn’t use her emotions to manipulate other people because she couldn’t let people know she had them.

Hayes was sat out on the balcony when Tess arrived; wearing an oversized jacket over her not too little but too little for the amount of money it cost black dress, bottle of whiskey in front of her. Tess couldn’t see a glass.

“Hi,” Tess said gently, taking a seat beside her. Even at home she sat at the head of the table. She wandered if there was a reason for that.

“Hi,” Hayes muttered, her perfect makeup gone, her eyes were red.

“What’s wrong?”  
Hayes shook her head minutely, fresh tears slipping from her eyes. Tess reached over to grab her shockingly cold hand.

“Your mother?” Tess ventured an educated guess. Hayes gave a sad smile and it was all the confirmation Tess needed.

“I… I really thought we were getting better. Thought with the job and staying out of trouble, we might…” Hayes swallowed thickly, taking a breath. “I don’t… I don’t think I’m ever going to be good enough for her.”  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“Nothing to talk about.” Hayes shrugged. “I’m just done with this, trying,” She let out a shaky breath, wiping her eyes, but that only seemed to open the floodgates as more and more tears fell. Tess stood, walking behind Hayes and hugging her.

“I’m so sorry Hayes.” She whispered into her hair, feeling the emotions tightening her insides into a painful mess. She couldn’t imagine how Hayes felt.

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, holding Hayes but it felt like hours as she listened to her cry. By the time she calmed down Hayes was shaking like a leaf and her cheeks were freezing.

“Come on,” Tess said, taking her hand, “let’s go inside,” Hayes let her lead her into the apartment.

“I’ll make you some coffee,”

“No,” Hayes shook her head, pushing her messy hair out of her face, “I just wanna sleep.”  
Tess nodded, “Are you going to be okay?”  
Hayes nodded, then hesitated. “Could…. Could you stay? Tonight,”  
Tess was caught off guard by the request, but nodded anyway. She let Hayes change out of her clothes and wash her face, wrapping her arms around her in the bed. Tess played with Hayes hair until she felt all the tension and ache from the day leave her body and she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

When Tess woke the next day, Hayes was still fast asleep, her hair pushed out of her face where Tess had been stroking it; her eyes were no longer puffy, her eyelashes resting peacefully on her pale cheeks., Tess reached over, gently cupping Hayes cheek, half expecting it to still be cold. She felt relieved as her palm met warm skin and almost giddy as Hayes leaned into her touch in her sleep.

“You’re good enough for me,” Tess whispered, kissing Hayes cheek chastely before falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for comments


End file.
